herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pacha
Pacha is the deutaragonist of Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. He is a naive and very kind peasant, and family father. He helps the film's protagonist, Emperor Kuzco, to go back to his palace, under the condition that he won't destroy Pacha's village to build a pool. Though Kuzco shows little will to respect the deal, Pacha takes him home anyway, and the two develop a strong friendship. In the end, Kuzco is turned back to human and agrees to forget about Pacha's village. In the TV series, The Emperor's New School, they are still close friends. He is voiced by John Goodman. Personality Pacha is very polite, lovable, and caring. He takes his position as village leader very seriously and attempts to do what's right for his people. He can be describe as a family man, spending most of his time with them. Upon meeting Kuzco, Pacha felt he was a spoiled brat but learned to forget that in an attempt to change the emperor's attitude around. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove In the first film, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzco's summer home. Distraught and horrified that the emperor could be so callous, he travels home to tell his wife (Chicha) and his two children (Chaca and Tipo) that they have to leave their ancestral home. However, before he can tell them, he discovers that Kuzco has been transformed into a llama and dropped in the back of his cart. The two set out to turn Kuzco back to a human by getting to Yzma's lab. After the adventure and the defeat of Yzma, Kuzco decides to let Pacha keep his hut and village and even builds a summer hut right next door to Pacha's. Pacha and his family welcome Kuzco into their lives and enjoy themselves in Kuzco's pool. Kronk's New Groove In the second film, Pacha is Kronk's friend. He disguises himself as Pachita, Kronk's mother-in-law (they initially planned for him to pretend to be his wife, but Pacha's wife, Chicha did that instead). ''The Emporer's New School'' In the TV series, he is like a father to Kuzco and lets him live with him. He always gives Kuzco advice to help him out of any situation. For example, when Kuzco was transformed into a rabbit, he told Kuzco to "Make the best of what you've got," which in this case was speed. In Cart Wash, when Kuzco is transformed into an elephant and laments how he is going to wash carts, Pacha tells him that elephants wash themselves through their trunks and he could do the same with carts. After Kuzco's graduation in Graduation Groove, Kuzco reveals during the credits that he had Pacha and his family move into the palace with him as he loved living with them and would miss them. Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Parents Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Married Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Mentor Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Forgivers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure of heart